


if you want a good time

by towokuwusatsuwu



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Graphite, Shameless Smut, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: Graphite entices Taiga to try out sex in his Bugster form. Taiga finds himself with a new challenge.





	if you want a good time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SPANDEXUAL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPANDEXUAL/gifts).



Theoretically, this is no different from any other sex they had prior to now. Hanaya Taiga knows this is theoretically true, and he had even agreed to it when Graphite broached the topic out of boredom just a few minutes ago. No matter what form he took, he was the same Bugster who had seamlessly integrated himself into Taiga’s life.

This is a bit more difficult to grasp when he finds himself on his knees at the edge of his bed, his brows furrowed as Graphite spreads intimidatingly thick things. His Bugster form is far more muscular than his human form is, and Taiga can already imagine his head trapped between those thighs. He risks smothering at this rate, though that has its own charms, he supposes.

He had become accustomed to Graphite’s well-shaped cock and his nice ass in the last few months, but now he finds himself face-to-face with a new obstacle to overcome. For whatever reason, he had assumed he would he sucking Graphite’s cock, whatever that meant in terms of his Bugster form; his mind had filled in possibilities of different shapes and sizes and all sorts of changes, but nothing he could not handle. He’d had his way around CR once, after all.

Part of him, spiteful though it is, wonders if Kuroto designed Graphite this way just to get on his nerves. He had thrown them together, after all. Had his godly insight gone even this far?

“You all right down there, quack doctor?” Graphite asks him, a bite to his words that makes Taiga scowl up at him. Though the nickname had lost much of its snark ever since Graphite had forcefully moved himself into Taiga’s hospital, it was still an easy way to rile him up. “Did we finally find the one thing you’re inexperienced with? You look like you’re already lost.”

He has no reply, though, other than to set his hands on Graphite’s thighs, to feel the muscles shifting beneath his hands. There’s something erotic about these muscles, though; he thinks he might like to have Graphite’s legs wrapped around his head, threatening to squeeze the life out of him. But that comes secondary to the main problem at hand, which is that Graphite’s Bugster form lacks any kind of penis at all. The slick puffy red folds that Taiga finds himself face-to-face with are just swollen enough to part, gifting him the view of Graphite’s vagina.

In a way, Graphite is correct. Taiga hasn’t been with a girl since, well, high school? High school, probably, when he realized he was uninterested in girls and spent his time afterward thinking about how to chase down boys. He’d never dated a man with a vagina before and therefore never needed to become experienced with one, which throws a wrench into his plans now.

“It’s fine,” he tells Graphite, who snorts down at him. “I can figure this out. It can’t be too hard.”

The words are mostly bravado because Taiga is aware that he can fuck this up royally, and the last thing he wants to do is ruin what is a new experience for the two of them. He massages the muscles in Graphite’s thighs to begin with, feeling them twitch and soften beneath his touch, aware of the moment Graphite sighs above him. The sound sends a slight shiver down his spine and he licks his lips. His mouth, right? Tongue and lips, easier than trying to use his fingers.

“Edge of the bed,” he says, voice pitched low, and he watches as Graphite shifts forward, spreading his legs wider so that Taiga can scoot closer as well. He realizes Graphite is on the verge of slipping off of the bed, lifts one of those strong thighs onto his shoulder to balance him.

“Take care of me, doc,” Graphite croons down at him, only slightly obnoxious.

“I plan on that.” He always has, hasn’t he? Though before, he had been the more experienced of the two of them. Graphite might have had Saki’s memories of sex with men who weren’t Hiiro— Taiga had maybe had a chuckle over that— but it was different to experience it.

He tells himself to stop overthinking so much and leans in, dragging his tongue over that dark slit.

Graphite’s hips twitch forward and he sucks in a sharp breath, one taloned hand coming to rest on top of Taiga’s head. That’s good, then. Taiga licks him a few times, rolling the taste of that wetness around on his tongue before going back for more. Graphite is wetter than he should be given they haven’t done anything yet; Taiga laps the moisture from the inside of his labia, the insides of his thighs before pressing his tongue inside of him in one slow lick.

“Fuck, Taiga.” Graphite pulls Taiga’s head closer and Taiga dutifully curls his tongue inside of him, enjoying the way Graphite groans above him, smirking against his vulva.

This is as new for Taiga as it is for Graphite, but Taiga is a genius in his field and got there by becoming a quick study. He experiments, licking around Graphite’s hole before pushing his tongue back inside, feeling the muscles clench around him as he does, the trickle of moisture over his tongue rewarding him for his efforts. His tongue trails out of Graphite and up, over his clit in one flat lick that makes Graphite’s hips stutter before Taiga sucks, teasing the sensitive nerves with the tip of his tongue. More wetness coats his chin and he licks away what he can reach of it. Graphite has a heady taste, thick and sticky and nearly addictive.

It’s good, he thinks. Good enough that he can do this more often, and with ease, because even the experimental lick here or there to test Graphite’s sensitivity has his spine bowing beautifully.

He focuses on his clit for a moment, teasing circles around it before licking right over it, sucking until Graphite’s hand tightens on his head enough for him to worry about injury. He soothes it with gentler licks, listening to Graphite’s soft pants and low, throaty moans, then dips his tongue back inside of him to taste him. Everything he does makes Graphite wetter for him, every touch earning him more of that slick taste that coats his throat and makes his dick throb.

“How do you feel about fingers?” he asks, looking up at Graphite for confirmation.

Graphite looks down that dangerous beak at him with obsidian eyes. “Do it, Hanaya.”

He says it with a desperation that Taiga knows well but this is new for Graphite, so he starts with just one finger tucked in alongside his tongue, distracting him from the slight discomfort with slow, long licks inside of him, quicker and firmer ones over his clit. His inner muscles grip Taiga’s finger hard enough that Taiga knows his care was necessary. He knows anatomy well enough to ease his finger in just a little deeper, twist it just enough that he can find that spot just a few inches inside and press. Graphite responds by throwing his other thigh over Taiga’s shoulder and capturing his head between both of them, holding Taiga right where he wants them.

He’s equally slow with the introduction of a second finger, and then a third, working Graphite slow and easy until he’s got all three of them in to the second knuckle. Graphite’s hips jerk forward, minute little movements to pull Taiga’s fingers back in every time he pulls them out while Taiga licks along the insides of his folds and over his clit, his head trapped firmly by Graphite’s thighs.

When he has the fourth finger folded in and Graphite takes them easily, he squirms to free his head enough to look up at him again. It’s impossible to tell if Bugsters blush but he can see Graphite’s broad chest heaving with his breathing, his head tilted back even as the hand on Taiga’s hand tightens in his hair, sharp claws threatening to prick his skin at any moment.

“You want me to fuck you?” he asks, pressing his thumb over Graphite’s clit to cover for the absence of his mouth. His face is wet and sticky now, which is well-earned.

Graphite looks like he thinks it over even as his hips continue their hypnotic back-and-forth movements, gusting wet and hot over the palm of Taiga’s hand. “Yes,” he finally says.

Taiga’s hand is soaking wet when he pulls it free and Graphite shifts back on the bed, letting Taiga’s head go as he pushes himself up toward the pillows. Of course, Taiga incorrectly assumes what this means as he kneels between Graphite’s legs and wraps his slick hand around his cock. In an instant, a flash too quick to figure out, Graphite has them flipped over, grinding his wet folds over Taiga’s cock, soaking it even further.

“I didn’t say you get to be on top,” Graphite tells him, an edge to his voice, and Taiga raises his hands— he doesn’t want to argue— before settling them on Graphite’s hips to help him balance.

He thinks he might come from that friction against his cock, the wetness helping to ease it just enough for it to be erotic, stimulating enough to make him harder than he got just by going down on Graphite. It had been thoroughly enjoyable for both of them, something to repeat in the future. When Graphite lifts his hips, finally, Taiga wraps a fist around his cock and helps guide the tip to Graphite’s entrance, his breathing erratic. Graphite had felt amazing enough around his fingers, so he can’t imagine how he must feel around his cock.

Graphite gives him no warning before sinking down on top of him in one fluid motion, Taiga moving his hand just in time and groaning loud and shameless as Graphite comes to rest in the cradle of his hips. Even Graphite seems unsteady, his breathing hard and harsh as he rests one clawed hand on Taiga’s chest to steady himself. It would almost be cute to see Graphite so thrown off if Taiga’s brain could put together thoughts other than  _ wet tight hot fuck. _

“You all right?” he finally chokes out, because if the pressure around his cock is anything to go by, Graphite must be thoroughly overwhelmed by the stretch inside.

“S’a lot,” Graphite tells him, and Taiga nods up at him, rubbing a soothing hand up his side.

After a few minutes, Graphite’s hips give a tentative rise and fall, just an inch or two out and back in, and Taiga squeezes his eyes shut at just how  _ good _ it feels. He feels different inside than Taiga is used to— sensible, because this is different anatomy entirely— and there’s texture there he isn’t used to, and fuck, he’s never been used to this much wetness.

It’s almost amusing that Graphite, usually so sure of himself and cocky, has to work himself into faster movements, into rising up higher before coming back down. Taiga is almost hypnotized by the way his powerful thighs flex with his movements, the heaviness in the hand pressed onto his chest directly over his heart’s furious staccato beat against his ribs. All he can do to assist is plant his feet firmly on the mattress, rock his hips up when Graphite comes down, the first thrust up making Graphite let out a sudden little cry that makes Taiga’s blood catch fire.

The wet sucking sounds of every thrust combined with Graphite’s own moans and grunts are enough to shut Taiga’s mind off, narrowing his focus down to meeting every one of Graphite’s downward thrusts with an upward thrust of his own, their bodies meeting again and again. And Graphite drips all over Taiga’s cock and his balls, wetting the sheet beneath them.

Taiga swears and fucks up into him harder, desperately edging toward his own climax and determined to bring Graphite right along with him. A flash of inspiration strikes him and he reaches between Graphite’s spread thighs, fingers press-rubbing his clit as his buck up and down, and Graphite swears and clamps down so tight around Taiga that he sees flashes of white in front of his vision before he empties his cock inside of Graphite.

When Graphite flops down next to him on the mattress, the weight of his body bounces Taiga and he grumbles at that, weakly smacking at Graphite’s shoulder. “Was it that good?”

“Yeah,” Graphite says, patting Taiga on the top of the head. “You did a good job. Now get down there and clean me up. You made a mess and I’m not enjoying that so much.”

Taiga smirks at the obvious excuse but slides down Graphite’s body just the same.


End file.
